Vizlo
Known Information Vizlo was born in Paradox and as a teenager became a slave in the breach fighting in the arena for demon's entertainment. She was eventually "rescued" by Fenrir who she loyally followed until her death in the year 8r. February 10r Gathering: Vizlo became a returned appearing at the gates of Port Frey. She returned at the same time as her best friend in her fist life Safra, she was also reunited with her master Fenrir. Vizlo had a difficult time adjusting to life in Port Frey, she felt distant from her former associates and the other returned. She became depressed wishing she could end her neely given life but after a moment of kindness from a Saek named Ichius she was talked off the ledge. March 10r Gathering: Vizlo, having found her feet as a returned in the past month came to the gathering with more of her former confidence. She was able to bond with the other fae blooded of port-frey, she had repaired her relationship with Safra and she was able to stand by her master's side. She was fed greater demon blood and became dominated to attack her fellow returned but was eventually stopped and had the poison of the blood drawn from her. When old Thedespari became merged with port Frey she was able to defend her master as he shepherded the famed alchemist Lazarus though his memories of the fall of the city. She was also able to acquire an import piece of footwear to a particular fae and meet some of her master's associates in town and aid them in some important business. April 10r Gathering: Vizlo spent the April gathering away from Port Frey. After a bit of blood torture she decided she needed some time away. Vapaaherra Rinarei, The Unerring Arrow of House Delfestrae accompanied her on the road. The two became very close in the following months. July 10r Gathering: Vizlo spent much of the July gathering around the Effendal. With the threat posed to them by the Nadine she stood by her partner Rinarei and her kin. Vizlo met Ayan for the first time this gathering, being present during his attack at the fireside story even and when he brought the town into the dreaming. With some help from her channeling she was able to help keep Rinarei and her Kin alive during the attack. She spent the rest of the night warding off potential assassins claiming to be lumberjacks named Tim. August 10r Gathering: With the Nadine attack looming over the town Vizlo spent most of her gathering with her partner Rinarei to try to keep her and her kin safe during the siege. While Rinarei did not fall Vizlo still felt like she failed as her other partner Ozreal did meet the Ferryman and Rinarei was given one of the "blessed" necklaces. Additionally while fighting off a Nadine Necromancer in the graveyard Vizlo was exposed to Leprosy from an exploding legionnaire.She turned deeper into her commitment to the Moon Faith to try to find the power to keep safe those who she cares about. September 10r Gathering: With the second battle of Port Frey still churning all around her Vizlo spent the September gathering trying to find a cure for her Leprosy before she became a liability to those she wanted to protect. With the help of Omiria, they were able to find a way to keep the disease at bay with annual treatment. Satisfied that she was now fit to fight she spent the rest of the gathering fighting side by side with her Xaas in the Moon Faith and Rinarei as they helped destroy Ayan's body. Status Number of pins: ONE Number of swords: TWO Allies First Life *Fenrir *Safra Ramsey Partners *Rinarei *Ozrael Moon Tribe *Umon-Ra *Zura Azur Kai *Fyrn *Mael Fellow Fae Blooded *Kaelan Estelmer *Thiatale *Nephilim Other Allies *Ki *Ichius Singh *Seraphina *Itzel Nahuel *Detective Corporal Koneres Holtan *Astra Artelius *Cal Northwode Enemies *Used to have some but they end up dead pretty quick. Former: * Lady Xasha Ibrihm Obituaries *Was touched by the aspect of time in the inner parts of Theddispari trying to retrieve Ayan's journals. Rumors *Rumor has it Vizlo is vying for the position of Orphanage Marm *Rumor has it, Vizlo is the bestest older sibling figure to all of Fae kin. <3 *Rumor has it, Vizlo has the greatest sense of humor *Rumor has it, Vizlo and Fenrir may have a toxic dynamic. *Rumor has it, Vizlo might have the kindest heart in Port Frey. *Rumor has it, Vizlo is the product of a drunken night between Ayan and Inigma *Rumor has it, Vizlo and Rinarei are like. HAVING A THING. YA KNOW. A THING. 8D *Rumor has it, Vizlo has yet to kill any merchants but has broken many of their hearts. Quotes *"Im Vizlo, you can call me Viz though, a lot of people do." *"It's a shame they didn't break though the line so I didn't get to kill anyone. I mean I know it's better this way it's just a shame." *"SAY YOU LOVE ME! SAY IT! IM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU SAY IT!" Character Inspirations Harley Quinn Kylo Ren Himiko Toga Chiana Soundtrack https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3j1xklAsRIz2q2YIQmzhZL